virtualarenafandomcom_it-20200214-history
La Lega degli Straordinari Gentlemen
La Lega degli Straordinari Gentlemen (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) è uno dei fumetti di maggior successo ideati da Alan Moore. La serie fà parte della linea 'A'merica's 'B'est 'C'omics, lanciata dalla Wildstorm Productions di Jim Lee. Nel 1998 la Wildstorm e tutte le sue proprieta furono vendute alla DC Comics Disegnata da Kevin O'Neill, la serie rivisita i grandi romanzi della letteratura vittoriana, riproponendo personaggi come il capitano Nemo, il dottor Henry Jekyll, Mina Murray, Allan Quatermain, l'uomo invisibile e Mycroft Holmes, riuniti in un gruppo di stampo supereroico (non a caso il nome richiama alla Justice League of America della DC Comics). Fino ad ora in Italia sono usciti i seguenti volumi con le storie della Lega: La lega degli straordinari Gentlemen. Vol. 1 (pubblicato in Italia da Magic Press, Planeta De Agostini e BAO Publishing) La Lega degli Straordinari Gentlemen - Vol. 2 (pubblicato in Italia da Magic Press e BAO Publishing) La Lega degli Straordinari Gentlemen - Black Dossier (pubblicato in Italia da BAO Publishing) La Lega degli Straordinari Gentlemen - Century 1910-2009 (conosciuto anche come Volume 3; pubblicato in Italia da BAO Publishing). Dalla serie è stato liberamente tratto un film nel 2003, La leggenda degli uomini straordinari. L'edizione italiana della serie è curata dalla Magic Press, che ha pubblicato la prima serie in lussuosi volumi e serializzato la seconda sulla rivista bimestrale America's Best Comics, raccogliendola successivamente in volume analogo al primo. Volume 1 Un variopinto gruppo di personaggi viene chiamato dall'impero britannico per costituire la cosiddetta Lega degli Straordinari Gentlemen. Mina Murray, Allan Quatermain, il dottor Jekyll e Mr. Hyde, il Capitano Nemo e Hawley Griffin (l'uomo invisibile) vengono convocati da un sinistro e sospetto individuo, Mr. Bond, per compiere una missione che salverà l'Impero e il mondo. A capo di tutta questa organizzazione, poiché Mr. Bond è solo un intermediario, c'è un fantomatico individuo che si fa chiamare Mr. M. I sei avventurieri s'imbarcano a bordo del Nautilus in questa missione contro il famigerato Dottore, un diabolico cinese a capo di tutta la criminalità dell'East End di Londra, per sventare il suo piano di conquista mondiale, ma le cose non stanno veramente come credevano: il fantomatico Mr. M è in realtà James Moriarty, creduto erroneamente morto, che intendeva sventare i piani del Dottore all'unico scopo di ottenere la cavorite, un materiale che permette alle macchine di volare, per usarlo sulla sua macchina da guerra e conquistare il mondo. I componenti della Lega si troveranno quindi a fronteggiare un'altra minaccia che non si aspettavano, riuscendo comunque a cavarsela e salvando, per la seconda volta, l'Impero e il mondo. Volume 2 Dopo poche ore di riposo una nuova minaccia incombe: strani cilindri metallici piovono dal cielo e stando a quanto dicono gli esperti vengono proprio da Marte! Il gruppo si ritrova un'altra volta unito a va a vedere di cosa si tratta facendo una terribile scoperta: da questi oggetti cilindrici escono degli alieni tentacolari che cominciano a costruire delle macchine di distruzione al fine di conquistare la Terra. Dopo alcuni tentativi di fermare o almeno circoscrivere l'invasione il gruppo si scinde, da una parte Capitano Nemo e Hyde che fanno di tutto per arrestare gli alieni, e dall'altra Allan Quatermain e Miss Murray, ancora scioccata dal precedente tradimento di Griffin e dall'incontro che ha avuto col suddetto traditore invisibile, che vengono mandati a cercare l'arma che potrà distruggere gli alieni, un prodotto di un certo Dottor Alphonse Moreau. L'improbabile quartetto alla fine si riunisce e assistono impotenti prima alla morte di Hyde e poi allo sterminio degli alieni usando questa arma che Murray e Quatermain erano andati a prendere. In realtà era un ibrido fra due virus che sterminerà definitivamente la minaccia aliena. Capitano Nemo, inorridito di fronte all'uso di armi batteriologiche a sua insaputa, decide di abbandonare il gruppo e di tornarsene a casa. Mina Murray decide anch'essa di staccare un po' dopo tutte le avventure che ha passato e va in Scozia. Il gruppo è sciolto. Volume 3 Century: 1910| modifica wikitesto Nella serie Century (Secolo, in italiano) le avventure della Lega riprendono grazie all'attività di Mina che recluta altri bizzarri e loschi personaggi nel Novecento, tra cui Thomas Carnacki, il detective dell’occulto creato da William Hope Hodgson, Orlando, l'androgino di Virginia Woolf, A. J. Raffles, ladro gentiluomo da cui nacque il più famoso Arsène Lupin, Ismaele, il baleniere narratore di Moby Dick, Andrew Norton, viaggiatore temporale creato dallo scrittore Iain Sinclair, la figlia del Capitano Nemo e Jack lo Squartatore (già utilizzata da Alan Moore in From Hell). Century: 1969 In questo secondo capitolo di Century, ambientanto quasi 60 anni dopo in una Londra hippy e lisergica, incontriamo una Mina Murray decisamente più moderna. Qui la Lega, composta ormai solamente da Mina, Alan Quatermain e Orlando, cerca di impedire ad una congrega di occultisti di portare a termine la nascita dell'Infante Lunare, probabile futuro Anticristo. Century: 2009 In questo terzo capitolo la Lega, ormai allo sbando senza la guida di Mina, scomparsa nel 2009, si è sciolta. L'Infante Lunare è nato, cresciuto, e il suo tempo di terrore e distruzione può iniziare; il mondo può ora iniziare a finire, a partire dal nord di Londra. Sebbene Century venga presentato in Italia come il terzo capitolo della saga, in realtà esso è il quarto, giacché segue l’episodio intitolato "Black Dossier" (pubblicato in Italia nel 2013 dalla BAO Publishing). Fonti di ispirazione Alan Moore nelle sue storie della Lega presenta una serie di personaggi e citazioni dai romanzi e dalla cultura ottocentesca pressoché infiniti: ogni singolo personaggio di una certa rilevanza ha un legame con un qualche romanzo. La maggiore ispirazione per quest'opera appare comunque costituita dalla Wold Newton family, ideata dallo scrittore di fantascienza Philip José Farmer, un pastiche in cui mischia personaggi storici con famosi personaggi di fantasia (come Tarzan e Doc Savage, di cui narra le origini segrete mai svelate nei romanzi ufficiali). La ricerca di Moore è vasta e variegata: basti leggere l'appendice al secondo volume, che racconta l'esplorazione del mondo da parte dei personaggi della Lega (principalmente dal capitano Nemo, dimessosi dalla Lega alla fine del secondo volume, e di Allan Quatermain e Mina Murray), dove Moore contestualizza e descrive decine di leggende, romanzi e storie in quello che è il mondo alla fine dell'Ottocento. Tutti i volumi sono pervasi da una sottile ironia, rivolta al lettore contemporaneo con rimandi alla cultura novecentesca, che ovviamente i protagonisti della Lega non potevano conoscere. Ad esempio, nel secondo volume Mister Hyde canta una canzoncina (You should see me dance the polka) che è la stessa che il suo omologo Mister Hyde sente cantare in un locale, nel film del 1941 con Ingrid Bergman e Spencer Tracy. Oppure, nella già citata appendice al secondo volume, viene descritto l'incontro tra Quatermain e Murray con Babbo Natale, che viene definito «uno scià-mano polare che nella notte del solstizio di mezzo inverno porta la gioia in tutte le case del mondo, trasportato da alcuni spiriti animali e aiutato dai suoi spiriti familiari, che lui definisce "piccoli aiutanti"». Un Babbo Natale che, peraltro, viene trovato piangente sul cadavere di un rappresentante di una bibita gassata americana che lo cercava a fini pubblicitari. Elenco dei personaggi A *Allan Quatermain D *Dorian Gray L *L'uomo invisibile Categoria:Universi Categoria:Fumetti Categoria:Comics